A Tale of Old
by Pudgy
Summary: Erm, well, who really reads these? Check it out, who knows, you may actually *gasp!* like it! Hehe so inviting, aren't I? ;) Mmkay, I know it's PG13 now, but it'll be NC17 later. *wink* I re-uploaded the chapters, check the latest one for an A/N update!
1. Prologue

A/N: Hey! Just a quick note here. As far as I'm concerned, the way I'm doing this story is pretty original, as I haven't seen any other fics done like it. If there are other fics like this, then oh well, not so original. But whatever, I like this format. :D Please review, I feed on reviews! Anything is welcome, and suggest things. If you're nice about it, I'll use it. (I'm a little sensitive, but I'll learn to live, lol.) Thanks for checking this out. :D  
  
  
"Make way for the elder!" exclaimed a few young elves, moving to let an elderly elf inside the circle of elven children.  
  
"Tell us a tale! Oh, please tell us one!" they cried, eager eyes watching the elder as he smiled.  
  
"Yes, yes, but only if you behave and sit still, for it is a long tale," he replied, a kindly look bestowed upon his aged face. The young elves nodded in agreement, shifting their positions to stay still.  
  
"Gather 'round, my little ones, as I relay a tale of old. A tale of two lovers, seemingly placed together by destiny... until fate intervined. One a prince, the other of noble blood; meeting in the beautiful woods of Lóthlorien. She was said to have been a fair maiden, with graceful features but a rebellious spirit. He was a skilled archer, handsome and lithe, but stubborn in every way.  
  
"Though, love was not mutual; not for quite some time. It took a strange event to bring them together, as if by fate they became lovers. But fate can be cruel in many unexpected ways..."  
  
  
Oh God I know it's short. But the next chapter is loooong. ROFL this one little chapter took me like 2 weeks to write. Oh, such a hard worker, I know. ;) 


	2. A Pest

Muahaha, thanks to Asa for reviewing! :) This one is a lot longer, but not as long as I would like because I really wanted to get the story underway. Lol I don't even have a concrete plot yet... As with all my stories I just write and see what comes out. Hehe so yes, you're as lost as I am with the 'evil event.' ;D Laaaast few things... Legolas is much younger in this, as in, the Fellowship and such hasn't occured, nor has Bilbo even found the ring yet. And really, I don't know what people in Middle-Earth wrote with. I thought I saw a quill in the movie, so that's what being used here. If I'm wrong, then correct me (nicely!), and I'll change it. LAST thing.. (oh God I know I take forever, sorry! ;D) In my opinion, Rivendell seems farther away to Mirkwood then Lorién does, I checked the map in FOTR and it looks farther. Again, if I'm wrong, let me know (nicely!!). :)  
  
  
  
Legolas walked slowly through the castle, dreading the meeting with his father. Meetings with his father during his training hour rarely brought good news for him. He had been practicing in the courtyard with several of his friends. A few elves had stopped and watched them as they moved skillfully with their knives, jabbing here and thrusting there. A messenger suddenly appeared, telling Legolas his father wished to see him immediately. He groaned, dropping his knives in defeat as his friends cheered and teased him. "You're lucky I gave you a break this time!" he called, grinning.  
  
"Right this way, young Prince," said the messenger, bringing Legolas out of his thoughts and back to Middle-Earth. He was pointing to a door at the end of a dimly lit hallway. Legolas nodded and walked to the door, slowing his pace.  
  
"Son, I know what you're doing. Walk faster," Thranduil's commanding voice boomed from behind the closed door. Legolas jumped, startled. Grumbling, he quickened his pace and opened the door leading to his father's study. Inside he found Thranduil sitting at his desk, rummaging through several parchments and writing on another.  
  
"I was practicing, you do want me to become a skilled warrior, don't you?" he asked huffily.  
  
"I want you to become a suitable prince first," Thranduil replied calmly.  
  
"Is that why you called me here during my training hour?" he asked.  
  
"Yes and no. I need you to run an errand for me," his father answered.  
  
"What kind of err-" Legolas began.  
  
"Don't interrupt your elders, young one," Thranduil said. "As I was saying, an errand. I need for you to go to both Rivendell and Lothlorién and deliver a message to Lord Elrond and the Lady Galadriel. Whomever you choose to go to first is your decision."  
  
"But why me? That's what we have messengers for," he protested. Thranduil laughed. "This from the elf who always wanted to travel to Lorién and Rivendell alone," his father said.  
  
"Yes, but I was a little boy then-"  
  
"And you are acting like that same little boy again, yet even he seemed more mature than you are at this moment," Thranduil said.  
  
"Sorry father," Legolas mumbled.  
  
"No need to apologize," his father replied. "On this errand, you will be accompanied by two guards, seeing as though the journey may prove dangerous for a young prince such as yourself. Pack well, because you will be gone for well over two weeks. You will be leaving early tomorrow morning, with the rise of the sun," the king explained. Legolas stood patiently, absorbing all the information bestowed upon him.  
  
"Anything else I should know?" he said after a few moments. Thranduil continued writing, the scratch of the quill filling the silence.  
  
"That should be it. I will give you the letters tomorrow, before you leave," his father replied. Legolas nodded and left, carefully closing the door behind him. He went to his chambers to start packing.  
  
  
The sun had barely risen the next morning when Legolas and his companions set out on the long road to Rivendell. They had decided on Rivendell first, seeing as though it was the farthest. They rode calmly and somewhat slowly; Thranduil had made it clear the messages were not a pressing matter and there was no need to rush.  
  
Four days into their journey, they arrived in Rivendell. They were greeted warmly by Elrond and given refuge for two nights until they set out again. During the stay, Legolas had given the message to Elrond, watching him quizzically as he chuckled and carefully folded the parchment. "You're father is quite a humorous elf," he had told Legolas. Legolas merely smiled in return, having no idea what was going on.  
  
At their pace, it would take about a week to get to Lóthlorien. As they rode, Legolas and his companions marveled at the beautiful scenery. They would ride for most of the day, setting up camp after dark. Rising with the sun, they would pack everything continue their journey.  
  
The week spent riding to Lorién was fairly uneventful, except for the affair on the fourth day. A small band of orcs had been hunting them since their leave from Rivendell, waiting for the perfect moment to attack. Because the three took turns during the night on who would keep watch while the others slept, they were prevented from obtaining the element of surprise. One day, however, Legolas and the guards had stopped at a small lake for a brief rest. It was the perfect opportunity for the blood-hungry orcs.  
  
An arrow whizzed by, inches from Legolas' head. Immediately the three had their bows and were returning arrows with arrows. Cries in the trees and loud thuds indicated the offenders had been killed. Checking for injuries, Legolas found a cut from where an arrow narrowly missed his arm. One of the guards, Tierun, had a long scratch along the side of his head, barely missing an arrow aimed for him.  
  
The rest of the three day journey passed by, and the group had finally arrived in Lóthlorien. They were brought to the talan, and found the Lady of the Wood sitting in a chair discussing something with Celeborn. She looked up at Legolas and smiled, and he gave her the message from the King of Mirkwood. She too, chuckled upon reading the message inside. "What is so funny? You're not the only one who laughed at my father's messages," Legolas said, quite confused.  
  
"You're father, well, here, you can read it," she said, her voice melodious. Legolas took the parchment in Galadriel's elegant hand. He read it over and found himself laughing.  
  
"My dear friend -  
I sent this young pest on an errand to get him away for a bit. He's been driving me mad lately. Let him stay as long as you'd like, I feel that he needs to do more than train to become the 'skillful warrior' he is determined to be. Who knows, maybe he'll finally meet a she-elf and bring her home. Hope everything is well.  
  
- Thranduil"  
  
"Pest is new, haven't been called that one yet," he grinned cheekily and returned the letter to Galadriel. She smiled warmly.   
  
"You may stay as long as you'd like, rooms will be set up for you and your company shortly. Would you like to eat in the meantime?" she asked, moving almost effortless from her chair.  
  
"Yes, thank you," he replied, bowing his head in return. She motioned to an elf maiden standing nearby. The elf instructed for them to follow her as she lead them down to a dining hall.  
  
The three ate and laughed merrily, recalling the past few days and the attack on the orcs. Tierun and Seirun (A/N: Excuse my weird names. Too much sugar ;D) teased Legolas about his cut, which had since healed. He insisted it should be called a 'war wound.' They just laughed.  
  
After they had eaten, Legolas said he was tired and retreated to his room. Inside the warm bed, he fell into a peaceful slumber.  
  
  
  
Aaah... don't we all wish we could be that bed? LOL jk. ;D Anywho, as I said, if I made any mistakes concering land or area or anything of the sorts (please don't bug me about my grammar/spelling, no one's perfect and I don't have MSWord anymore. *cries*), feel free to let me know, and I will change it! And please review! I like reviews. Reviews make me happy. :D Thanks again for reading this! :) 


	3. You Tore My DRESS!

Longness! :Þ And muchos thanks to Asa, Angelbloom, Starbrat, Polly, and Annie for reviewing, me wuvs you lots. :D PS Polly: Hmm, I dunno how old he is, erm, he never really had a set age in the books, and in the movie he's like, almost 3000. So, here, he's well, erm, a LOT younger, ROFL maybe around 1000? Give or take a few hundred years. ;) And yes, he will be childish/playful/boyish because being the unusually easily amused person I am, it's fun. *wink* And Annie- we finally meet the fair rebellious maiden here, LOL. ;D Thanks for reading! :)))  
  
Last note... I reposted the chapters because muchos thanks to Elfmaiden for pointing out I kept spelling Lothlórien wrong. But, we were both wrong! I checked the book and there's no accent over the 'e', but instead, one over the 'o.' So I changed it on all the chapters, and yesh. And to answer Asa- hehe no worries, this will NOT become a Mary Sue, and yay, I'll make her bitchy then! *cheers* Thanks to my reviewers, I wuv you to pieces. :D  
  
  
  
He awoke the next morning completely refreshed. He had always enjoyed coming to Lórien; it was such a beautiful place. Looking around his room, he noticed a tub nearby already filled with water. Steam surrounded the tub, fading with the slightest wind.  
  
Stripping himself of his night garments, he stepped into the tub. It was quite warm, lapping over his body gently as he bathed himself. Several minutes later, a knock came at the door.  
  
"Excuse me sire, am I interrupting?" a timid voice said as the door creaked open slightly. Legolas nearly jumped. "I'm bathing, is it important?"  
  
"Breakfast has been laid out, you may come down when you are ready," the voice explained quickly then vanished. He heard the door close and sighed, sinking further into the water.  
  
Reluctantly, Legolas lifted himself out of the tub, dressing himself quickly. He made his way nimbly down the many stairs and ladders to the dining hall. There he found Tierun and Seirun already eating, bantering and throwing pieces of food at eachother when no one was looking. He flicked their pointy ears, causing them to jump nearly ten feet. Grinning, he sat down across from them.  
  
"Just wait until we return the favor, Prince Legolas," they said cheekily. Legolas muttered something about 'we'll see' and 'when they least expect it.' The three resumed their breakfast when Tierun had an idea. He whispered briefly in Seirun's ear, who grinned wickedly. Legolas stared at them, his face blank. He knew very well what they were up to; it was why he had another trick up his sleeve.  
  
The next few minutes were spent quietly, with the three giving suspicious looks to eachother. Legolas decided to excuse himself; it would be the perfect excuse for their 'grand' prank to go underway.  
  
Immediately piles of food were thrown at Legolas, who yelled and countered by picking up everything and anything near his plate. This resulted in a full blown food fight.  
  
A few minutes later and the entire hall was a complete mess. The Lady and her maidens had rushed in when they heard the noise, shocked and obviously trying to hide their laughter at the sight.  
  
"Well, I know now why your father sent you here," she said, chuckling. "Grand mess you made here, Legolas Greenleaf."  
  
The three bowed low, avoiding her piercing gaze. "Our apologies, we will clean it up," they mumbled.  
  
"No need to bow, this is indeed a festive time. Fortunately for you, your father has picked an excellent time to throw you out of Mirkwood," she said, a small smile hinting on her lips.  
  
"'Throw me out of Mirkwood?' He didn't 'throw me out,' as you so blatantly put it, he was just tired of me and wanted peace for a few days-" Legolas protested, putting on his best innocent face. Galadriel chuckled, silencing him.  
  
"Like your father in every way," she said. "Why, he isn't as innocent as he has led you to believe."  
  
"Really?" Legolas asked, fascinated. This could be useful information to get him out of trouble later.  
  
"Yes, his father did the exact same to him when he was about your age, except he wouldn't allow Thranduil to return for a full year," she explained.  
  
Legolas bit his lip to prevent him from laughing. "He's always been so serious, this is going to be fun..."  
  
"Legolas, don't tell him you know this information, it may only lead to more trouble instead of getting you out of it," she warned. He nodded. "Well, off with you three, this time you don't have to clean this wonderful mess you made. But next time you won't be so lucky."  
  
The three thanked her profusely and scampered off into the woods. They ran about for quite some time, practicing with their knives and rolling on the ground.  
  
"We should practice our archery; I noticed a target area yesterday," Seirun said. Tierun nodded. They turned to leave, but stopped when they saw Legolas was not following.  
  
"Not coming?" Tierun asked. Legolas shook his head.  
  
"I remember the last time I came here, which has been decades ago, that I had a small hiding spot I would stay in so we would never have to leave," he said, laughing. "I want to see if it's still there."  
  
Both guards looked at eachother. "Suuuure, I think Elf boy over here has found himself a she-elf he's secretly having an affair with," Seirun said, collapsing in a heap of unmanly giggles. Tierun soon followed.  
  
"Laugh all you want, I'm going now," Legolas said, trying not to fall himself at the sight of his two guards giggling mercilessly and rolling around on the ground.  
  
Walking through the beautiful woods, he searched for his treasured secret spot. It was the place he'd run to when he had felt bored, having not been allowed to take any friends. But after awhile, he had grown to love Lothlorién, and just enjoy the land. He had hidden himself there for two days so as to prevent their departure. When he was found, his father just laughed and dragged him home.  
  
Lost in his own thoughts, he wandered through the woods. A sudden gleam of light caught his eye, and he stopped abruptly. Bending down, he found a small gold locket attatched to a chain. Opening up the leaf-shaped object, he saw nothing inside. He turned it over, and found a small inscription. It read, "Never forget me, I will always love you."  
  
"Haunting," Legolas thought. Wrapping the chain around his index finger like a ring, he was able to hold the locket in his hand. To any pair of eyes, it looked like any ordinary ring. He would have to ask Galadriel if she knew who it belonged to, and until then he did not want to lose it.  
  
Legolas continued walking through the woods, stopping here and there to look at a familiar tree or rock. He found himself near the edge of a deeply sloping hill. His mind wandered over memories of rolling down this hill, and he knew he was getting nearer to his infamous spot.  
  
He began humming one of his favorite songs, about the river Nimrodel. It had been taught to him a few months ago, but he only knew a few snatches. Legolas continued walking, gazing upwards at the sky. He didn't notice the maiden in front of him until it was too late.  
  
"Oomph!" He walked into her, causing him to lose his balance and sent them both rolling down the hill, screaming, yelling, and hitting everything in their path. The maiden landed at the bottom first, narrowly missing a sharp rock. Legolas tripped and landed on top her.  
  
Immediately she was kicking and yelling, struggling and writhing to get out from under him. "Well, hello there," he said. She glared at him and managed to push him off. Standing up, she brushed herself off. Her dress, which had once been beautiful and flowing, was now torn and dirtied. She fought back the urge to scream at him as she walked away, but Legolas' strong hold on her wrist prevented her escape.  
  
"Wait, don't I get to ask if you're okay and apologize?" he said. She ignored him and shook her wrist to free herself of his grip to no avail.  
  
"Let go of me," she demanded, her blue-green eyes meeting his own dark blue spheres. He let go, expecting her to stay but instead ran after her when she continued on her way.  
  
"Don't leave, can I at least know your name, so when you're in a better mood I may apologize?" he asked, catching up to her retreating form.  
  
"You tore my dress!" she cried. Legolas looked at her dress. "I see that, I wanted to-"  
  
"You nearly killed me."  
  
"I wasn't watching where I was going and see-"  
  
"You landed on top of me! You nearly crushed me with your weight!"  
  
"Well, that I take offense to, I'm not heavy and it's not my fault gravity decided to have a little fun today-"  
  
"You tore my DRESS!"  
  
"I think we've established that fact already."  
  
"Go away, I'm starting to hate you."  
  
"Hate it such a strong word, dislike maybe, but hate? You just met me-"  
  
The she-elf turned abruptly and faced Legolas. "No wonder your father sent you here, I can't see how the Mirkwood elves have lasted this long with you as their prince," she spat. Legolas was taken aback. Did the whole wood know?  
  
His thoughts were cut short by her cries. "Now I'll never find it!"  
  
"Find what?" Legolas asked, cautiously approaching her.  
  
"My locket, oh, where is that stupid thing?" she exclaimed, searching the ground frantically. Legolas closed his hand tighter around the locket. "Maybe I can help?" he suggested. She looked up at him. "No, you've only caused more trouble. Can't you understand? I don't want to be anywhere near you right now," she said, biting her lip. She stood and started the long walk up the hill.  
  
"Can I at least get your name?" he called after her. He was met with silence.  
  
  
"A mystery elf? See, I told you he was having an affair," Tierun said, poking Seirun. Seirun pushed him back.  
  
"Well, what happened exactly? Start from the beginning," he said. Legolas groaned. "I told you already, I was walking in the woods, bumped into a she-elf, we rolled down the hill, she was angry because I had torn her dress, and then she stormed off," he explained for the sixth time.  
  
"I don't hear any details here," Tierun complained.  
  
"That's because there are none," Legolas replied. "She wouldn't give me her name. She said she was searching for a locket though." He had made sure to leave out the part about him finding a locket.  
  
"A locket? In the woods? In a dress?" Seirun asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"It was a pretty dress, but it ripped on the way down the hill," Legolas said, recalling the images from earlier that day.  
  
"Hmm, a likely story, I'm sure you weren't doing something else to roll down the hill, were you?" Tierun asked, grinning.  
  
"No! I was not! I was thinking about something-"  
  
"Her," Seirun interrupted.  
  
"About the hiding place," Legolas corrected with a glare. "And I was looking at the sky, and didn't see her until it was too late. I bumped into her, and we rolled down the hill. She landed first, and I fell on top of her."  
  
"Oh sure, you 'fell' on top of her, it always starts out that way, doesn't it?" Seirun joked.  
  
"Last time I ever tell you guys anything," Legolas muttered.  
  
"We're just kidding, lighten up," they said. "So let's figure out how we're going to find out who this mystery elf is."  
  
"What? How? She might have left already, or be married, or-or-" Legolas stammered.  
  
"Or what? I think our little princey has a crush over here," they cooed.  
  
"A crush? Grow up. She hates me, she even said so," Legolas countered. "Besides, the only thing I want to do is apologize, and even then it's going to be hard. She was quite rude and I highly doubt she'll accept it."  
  
"We'll never know until we find out, now do we?" Tierun asked. "Describe her, we can walk around Lorién and ask other elves. What else are we going to do? Your pappy doesn't want you back."  
  
"Hey! Well, it's true," Legolas mumbled. "Hmm, she has dark hair, and bright eyes."  
  
Both guards snorted. "Oh yea, that describes a lot."  
  
"What more do you want from me? Let's just go already," he said, his patience running thin. He wanted to get this apology over with and move on already.  
  
  
The three walked through the woods, and wandered through the city. Every time a dark-haired she-elf appeared, Tierun and Seirun grabbed Legolas and pointed him in the direction, but he always shook his head and said it wasn't her.  
  
"Let's stop, it's hopeless," he said. His guards nodded.  
  
"Tomorrow, though, we'll try again, and if not, then forget about it," Tierun said. Legolas nodded. He bade them a good night and retreated to his room. Inside his room, he remembered he still had the locket. He decided to ask Galadriel now, knowing he would most likely forget the next day.  
  
Climbing nimbly from tree to tree, he arrived at the talan and found Galadriel speaking to another elf. Looking closer, he realized it was the same she-elf from earlier. He hid his surprise and waited patiently for her to leave.  
  
The maiden left after some time, a worried look bestowed upon her fair face. He wasted no time, leaping from the tree onto the ground noiselessly. He approached her and caught her arm just as she turned a corner.  
  
"Hello again," he said quietly. She turned, her expression calm but turning once again to contempt when realization hit.  
  
"Don't you ever leave anyone alone?" she exclaimed, this time standing still. He let go of her arm, surprised when she made no move to leave.  
  
"I only wanted to apologize," he said, his tone sincere. "I'm sorry I tore your dress, it was purely an accident. I was looking at the sky and didn't notice you, and well, we know what happened next."  
  
She sighed. "If I accept your apology, will you leave me alone?"  
  
He hid his smile. "Maybe."  
  
She groaned. "You never give up, do you?"  
  
He grinned and nodded. "Can I ask of your name?"  
  
"What would you like to know about it, Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood?" she replied, her tone mischievous.  
  
"Well I'd like to what it is, and how you know my name," he said, slightly puzzled.  
  
"One question at a time, curious prince. My name is Fayette," she said.  
  
"Well, then, Fayette, can you answer my second question?" he asked.  
  
"Another time," she smirked. She disappeared into the trees before Legolas could answer.  
  
  
  
Muahaha! It's longer. :) And I want to say something... when I say something is 'fair,' I mean it's pretty. I'm not fond of saying the character is beautiful, because it gets so damn annoying and fics that make the girl the most beautiful creature in the universe that the world stops for her make me want to hurl. So, you can think of her as pretty, beautiful, ugly, gorgeous, whatever. To me, she's just pretty, on the brink of being beautiful. :) And... she's not this bitchy, she was just mad b/c of the dress, and you'll find out next chapter! :D 


	4. Eep! Sorryness!

Hey! Oh God, I'm so sorry I haven't updated in over two months. See, my computer crashed back in September (the 2nd to be exact) and it's been floating around various places since then. It's finally fixed, and I'll be writing again soon! So sorry to keep you guys waiting!!! :(  
  
~Ali 


End file.
